It has previously been proposed to make buildings of generally spherical configuration, or of a configuration which is somewhat more than a hemisphere, and these buildings have been formed of reinforced plastic or the like. However, the buildings which have been constructed of sections of plastic material have in certain cases been of insufficient strength or durability.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to construct buildings of this general configuration out of concrete in a simple and inexpensive manner.